nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Melusine
'Melusine '''is a witch, the owner of a shop in Pennsylvania, who proves to be a vital source of information for the young Gillian Lennox. Her first and only appearance is in the book ''Dark Angel. Appearance Melusine is described as a girl in her late teens, with "dark brown hair and an interesting face". Although her face appears to be somewhat rural, her eyes, shown to be "dark" are "unusually vivid and intense". Due to a past boating accident, Melusine is confined to a wheelchair, having lost one of her legs. History Not much is known about Melusine's background, but she was presumably raised in witchcraft and is very knowledgeable about magic and spells, eventually opening up her own witch supply shop in Pennsylvania. She was involved in a boating accident in the past, which resulted in her losing one of her legs and having to use a wheelchair. At some point, Melusine learned of the reformed Circle Daybreak (and may possibly have joined them). She also knew of the story of the 'lost Harman babies'. Dark Angel Melusine is introduced in the story when Gillian goes to her store to buy spell ingredients to curse Tanya Jun and Kim, two mean-spirited girls in her school who are plotting to ruin both her life and that of David Blackburn, her soulmate. Melusine is suspicious of Gillian due to her strange behaviour - Gillian has only just learned she is a witch and so is unfamiliar with witch customs and practices, with Melusine apparently believing she may be a human who has stumbled upon the Night World by mistake. With Angel's help, Gillian manages to pass for a trained witch and Melusine accepts her, though she clearly senses there something odd about the younger witch. Melusine helps Gillian find the ingredients she needs, although when she realises it is for a dark magic spell, she seems disappointed, treating Gillian distantly. However, Melusine warms to Gillian and is more than willing to help her when a panicked Gillian comes to find her weeks later, seeking assistance. After listening to Gillian's story, Melusine confirms that she is indeed likely related to the Harmans via her great grandmother Elspeth, who was a lost witch. She helps Gillian remove her curse from Tanya and Kim, which had far more severe effects than Gillian had intended. She also gives Gillian advice on how to deal with Angel, whom Melusine correctly deduces is not an angel or a demon, but a restless spirit unable to move to the Other Side. Melusine encourages Gillian to be strong and tells her about Circle Daybreak, recommending that Gillian seek them out to be trained in witchcraft and take her rightful place amongst the Harmans. Personality In her interactions with Gillian, Melusine appears to be a friendly young woman, although she is initially suspicious of Gillian's hesitant nature in regards to basic witch customs, and was at first disappointed when she believed Gillian was a member of Circle Midnight. However, when she learns the truth of Gillian's heritage and her problems with Angel, Melusine regards the lost Harman with wonder, confirming her status as a lost witch, and provides her with the necessary knowledge Gillian eventually uses to defeat and save Angel. Melusine is surprisingly open-minded for a Night Person, feeling that humans, or any one with the capacity and willingness, should be able to conduct spells. Trivia *Judging from Melusine's reaction when she believes Gillian is a member of Circle Midnight, it is likely that she either belongs to Circle Twilight, or in fact Circle Daybreak (the latter is the best possible choice, considering her awareness of the Circle and her suggestion that Gillian seek it out). *Melusine's name comes from a mythological figure: a female water sprite with the upper body of a woman and the tail of a fish or a water snake, closely resembling a mermaid. Melusine, a princess, had once had normal legs, but, when she tried to punish her own father for disobeying their mother's command not to see her bathing, her mother cursed her legs to change into a fish tail (or a snake tail depending on the story) every Sunday. When Melusine married, she forbade her husband to come into her room on Sundays, but, after he did so, when he accidentally made fun of her in front of other people for her condition, she changed into a dragon and abandoned him forever. Appearances *''Dark Angel '' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches